This invention relates to stringed musical instruments of the kind having a body and a neck, such as guitars, and deals more particularly with an improved construction of a stiffener for reinforcing the neck of such an instrument and of the structure of the joint between the neck and the instrument body.
This application relates to stringed instrument structure generally similar to that shown by copending patent application Ser. No. 844,875, filed Oct. 25, 1977, and it involves an improvement of such structure.
The general object of this invention is to provide a stringed musical instrument having a neck reinforced by a tension rod carrying stiffener with the stiffener being designed so that its material is strategically placed to maximize its stiffness against bending under string loads while nevertheless using only a small amount of stiffener material, thereby enabling the stiffener to be of relatively light weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stringed instrument structure of the foregoing character wherein the lower end of the stiffener and the upper end of the body cooperate to form an exceptionally strong and firm joint between the neck and the body providing excellent resistance to movement of the neck in any direction relative to the body by string forces, shock forces or any other forces imposed thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a neck and body construction of the foregoing character which enables a close, neat joint between the neck and the body to be made with ease, even in cases where the construction is used in instruments made in substantial quantity under normal mass production conditions.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a stringed instrument structure achieving all of the foregoing objects and which also provides a releasable joint between the neck and the body enabling a neck to be readily assembled to or disassembled from its associated body.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings and from the description forming a part hereof.